New or old construction, and dwelling construction in particular, commonly utilize a sloping roof having a pitch of up to about a 12-on-12. The undersurface of the roof is typically of a smooth plywood composition while the finished roof overlies the plywood generally in the form of composition shingles or tile. Whatever the materials, the roof installer, usually on his knees or semi-seated, is confronted with steep angle slopes on which he must secure himself many times in the course of installation. To avoid slippage and/or falling, extreme caution must be exercised on the part of each individual workman to minimize, if not eliminate, the possiblity of injury. Safety, is of course paramount, but the added caution is per se time consuming such that it indirectly contributes to increased labor costs resulting from decreased productivity.
To a large extent, roofers have just coped with the problem relying on heavy clothing and/or the exercise of caution. It has long been recognized however, that enhanced roof safety could not only reduce injury but at the same time result in increased productivity affording a previously unheard of economic benefit.